


Luna's Earrings

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Earrings, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jewelry, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ginny wants to know Harry's opinion on Luna's earrings.Oneshot/drabble





	Luna's Earrings

Ginny Weasley lit up when she saw Harry approaching her. She hurried to meet him. 

"Hey Harry!" she said cheerfully. "Have you seen Luna's new earrings?"

"Oh, er. No." Harry said. "She didn't lose them, did she?" Luna was bullied sometimes, which really sucked. 

"No no, don't worry," Ginny shook her head and chuckled. "I'm just saying you probably should."

"Okay, I will. Why?"

"They're kind of really great." Ginny answered. Then she couldn't resist herself. She smirked. "One might even say...they're pretty _rad-ish."_

Wow. Bad pun. And yet it was so good too. 


End file.
